1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS), and more specifically, to a laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) and a field drift metal oxide semiconductor (FDMOS).
2. Description of the Prior Art
As metal-oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors consume less power than traditional transistors and can be highly integrated, they are widely used in the semiconductor industry. When a proper voltage is inputted, MOS transistors can be used as a switch to control the flow of electricity through a device. In high voltage circuits, such as the input and output terminals of electrical equipment, laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) transistors and field drift metal oxide semiconductor (FDMOS) transistors are commonly used because of their ability to withstand heavy loads. As the development of integrated circuits progresses, improving laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) transistors and field drift metal oxide semiconductor (FDMOS) transistors is an increasingly important issue.